


The Tiniest of Surprises

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Leaving love notes, M/M, Sheith with kids, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: And then, he spots it. A bright green post-it note stuck onto the floor with a scrawling across it — it is unmistakably Keith’s handwriting.I love you for always taking me as I amShiro beams at the writing, lowering the post-it note only to find another orange one placed a few feet away.I love you for never giving up on meShiro’s heart warms as he fingers the edge of the post-it note. These have already made his day perfect and he doesn’t need anything else to surprise him on his birthday.There’s yet another post-it note but this time it’s bright pink. Keith must have used up their entire supply of post-it notes, he thinks to himself amusingly.I love you for your gorgeous body ;)This one makes Shiro roll his eyes, shaking his head with a half-smile, already unable to wait to tell Keith that he loves him too. He turns to their bathroom but it’s empty. No Keith inside. Maybe, he’s out for a jog or making breakfast for the kids, Shiro tells himself.Shiro’s not wrong when he walks out of the bedroom door to find at least thirty more post-it notes plastered everywhere.





	The Tiniest of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Shiro flops onto his side. His eyes are still closed and his hand reaches out. He feels the warm sunlight on his skin and he opens his eyes just a crack to find himself bathing in the golden glow as the light pours in through the window curtains. He sighs with contentedly, bliss written all over his face as he enjoys the warmth and the feeling of having a fitful rest. 

 

He rubs his hand on the sheets beside him, embracing the warmth, but only then does it hit him that it’s empty. There’s usually the tightly curled-up mound of his husband, Keith, around him but today, it’s surprisingly empty. The only warmth he currently feels is of the sun and not Keith’s own warmth. 

 

He’s still half-asleep so his thought-processing is rather slow. He makes the connection that Keith not being there means that he won’t get any cuddling that morning. But the fun from the previous night definitely makes up for it. It makes Shiro smile thinking about their previous night, where Keith had insisted that they do some pre-celebration. 

 

With their son and daughter, Sven and Akira, tucked nicely into bed, the couple was free to do whatever they wanted. He could still taste Keith on his lips and tongue, feel those hands and hips against his body and feel the rush euphoria and adrenaline shooting through his veins. Their skin-to-skin celebration wasn’t over yet as he remembers his promise to Keith to continue the real birthday celebration later that night. 

 

Shiro lingers in bed, thankful that Keith didn’t set the alarm. He’s never had the chance to ever lay around in bed, especially ever since he had the children. He flops onto his belly, eyes tracing the rays of sunlight onto the bedroom’s teak wood floor.

 

And then, he spots it. A bright green post-it note stuck onto the floor with a scrawling across it — it is unmistakably Keith’s handwriting. 

 

Shiro gets off the bed and picks the post-it note up. 

 

_ I love you for always taking me as I am _

 

Shiro beams at the writing, lowering the post-it note only to find another orange one placed a few feet away closer to the door. 

 

He walks forward and picks another post-it note up. 

 

_ I love you for never giving up on me  _

 

Shiro’s heart warms as he fingers the edge of the post-it note. These have already made his day perfect and he doesn’t need anything else to surprise him on his birthday. 

 

There’s yet another post-it note but this time it’s bright pink. Keith must have used up their entire supply of post-it notes, he thinks to himself amusingly. 

 

_ I love you for your gorgeous body ;) _

 

This one makes Shiro roll his eyes, shaking his head with a half-smile, already unable to wait to tell Keith that he loves him too. He turns to their bathroom but it’s empty. No Keith inside. Maybe, he’s out for a jog or making breakfast for the kids, Shiro tells himself, mentally preparing himself for more surprises that could possibly await him.

 

Shiro’s not wrong when he walks out of the bedroom door to find at least thirty more post-it notes plastered everywhere. 

 

———— 

 

Tiny feet pitter patter on the kitchen floor — a sound that Keith can never get enough of. There's flour, sugar and baking powder dusted on all the black marble countertops of the Shiroganes’ kitchen but the baking is far from over.

 

“Daddy Keif,” Akira calls out and pulls Keith’s t-shirt for attention. Her small fingers leave their miniature prints on the red t-shirt. 

 

“Yes, honey,” Keith says, glancing at her. 

 

“When can we put the red fruits on it?” Akira asks, her tiny hands point at the cake mixture in the oven. 

 

Keith thought baking a cake was easy but that was when he was alone. Baking a cake with children? Now, that was a completely different story. First of all, Keith learned that children get distracted  _ very  _ easily. Second, they can never be left to do any part without supervision. Thirdly, they want to be part of every single step of the process. Nevertheless, it was a learning process for both Keith and his children. 

 

“No, honey, we can’t put the red fruits on the cake yet. The cakes are still baking in the oven and we wouldn’t want to hurt our hands from the heat, wouldn't we?” Keith replies gently. “Why don’t you help me mix the cream first?”

 

“Okay!” Akira beams, happy to be included. 

 

“But Daddy Keith, you said I could mix the cream,” Sven whines. He’s only a couple of years older than Akira but his need for attention is all the same. 

 

“Yes, Sven, you can. There’s plenty of it to mix anyway,” Keith murmurs. He checks the timer for the oven and there's still a little bit of time left until the cake is done. Patience, he learns, is another virtue that’s needed in baking and vital in parenting. 

 

Each child holds a children's whisk — Shiro had insisted that each of them had one so they could both help out in the kitchen and Shiro was the kind of father that wouldn’t hesitate to spoil his children rotten. That would have made Keith seem like the stricter parent but that wasn’t the case at all. In fact, Keith would be the calm one when someone did something wrong and also, the parent that lets his children do some slightly dangerous activities in the name of exploration but obviously fun. 

 

The alarm for the oven sounds by the time they’re done filling up the piping bags for the decorations. Keith carefully gets the cake from the oven and frosts it as Sven and Akira watch in awe of the stack of vanilla sponge cakes are covered in fresh cream. 

 

The children try their hands at piping out ‘Happy Birthday’ as Keith guides them, his hands over theirs as they squeeze the piping bags. The lettering is slightly crooked but each one was piped with lots of love, judging from how much cream that was used. 

 

Footsteps are heard down the stairs as Keith hurries Sven and Akira to finish adding the fresh fruits that Keith had just taken out from the fridge. There’s a burst of giggles as the children see Keith’s rush to finish decorating the cake. Keith wipes his brow, dabbing some of the cream from his fingers onto an eyebrow and colouring it half-white. 

 

Sven’s about to point it out when Shiro reaches the table. In his hands are all the post-it notes. They’re the same number as his age.

 

Keith hurriedly places the last one and looks up at Shiro. “Hey, you’re awake. And Happy Birthday to you, Takashi Shirogane!” he exclaims. He thought the cake would have been done way before Shiro had woken up but he guesses it must have taken longer than expected. 

 

“Thank you, Keith! These are from you too?” Shiro asks, holding up the post-it notes. 

 

Keith nods and grins, “Each one for every year of your life! That’s just the first part of the gift.”

 

“Oh, really? I guess I must be that old, huh?" Shiro replies with a laugh. "These are more than enough, with the amount of effort and details you’ve added into these.” It was true, those post-it notes were packed with so much love, adoration, gratefulness and a ton of other things that would make Shiro blush with glee and embarrassment. 

 

“And what do we have here, a cake just for me?” Shiro says, turning his attention from his husband to his children and looking at the cake before him. He ruffles both Sven and Akira’s heads and they smile at him, making his morning even more complete. 

 

“We mixed the cake and we baked it and —” Akira starts before Sven finishes it for her. “And we put cream, well, Daddy Keith put most of the cream, but we decorated it with more cream and the fruits”

 

“Ta-da! Happy Birthday, Daddy Shiro!” They wish him together. 

 

“Awww I love you all so much,” Shiro replies, coming around the table to give them all a hug. “Thank you so much for this.” He gestures to everything before him, already about to tear up. “This is an incredible birthday and I’ll remember it forever.”

 

Keith leans in to give Shiro a peck on the cheek when Shiro bursts out laughing at the sight of his half-white eyebrow. Sven and Akira join in the laughter as Keith goes “What?”

 

Sven points at his eyebrow and tells him, “Daddy Keith, your eyebrow is half-white, just like Daddy Shiro’s hair!”

 

Keith looks at his reflection on the black marble countertop and realizes that truly, his eye-brow is half-black and half-white, just like Shiro’s black undercut and white forelock. He bursts out in laughter as well and it makes Shiro sigh as to him, it is hearing the most amazing sound in the universe. 

 

Shiro looks around at his family, thinking he could never be more blessed to have them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
